The extensive proliferation of mobile devices allows one to stay connected and constantly receive data. However in today's social world, numerous situations arise where people in close proximity wish to exchange information with their electronic devices but may not be able to because they lack each other's contact information. Such peer to peer transfer of data on ad hoc channel using mobiles devices is still a venue that has not matured sufficiently. Currently, one can use wireless technologies such as Bluetooth or Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) or Near Field Communication (NFC) to achieve the data transfer. However, all of the above mentioned technologies require use of special hardware and therefore expensive. Moreover, older mobile devices may not have required hardware component and therefore not be able to participate in data transfer.
There have been several approaches to over the above mentioned issue of peer to peer data transfer. One such approach relates to the usage of voice channel of a wireless telephone network to transmit data (See US 20090249407 A1, Mane et. al.). Data from a client device is modulated into an audio signal and transmitted to a wireless telephone, which then places a call to a remote device over the wireless network. During the phone call, the wireless telephone transmits the audio signal across the voice channel of the wireless telephone network to the remote device. However, since the above mentioned approach relies on the wireless telephone network, the approach would fail in situations where the wireless telephone network is unavailable.
Another approach relates to the usage of ultrasonic audio signals to transmit data (See US 20130171930 A1, Anand et. al.). In this approach, data is transmitted over an audio signal having ultrasonic frequency bands of 20. This approach suffers from high error rates, since mobile devices, which were ideally meant to operate in human hearing range (20 Hz to 20,000 Hz), are not equipped to transmit and receive ultrasonic frequencies properly.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a method and system which overcomes all the above stated problems.